Perspective
by Pansychic27213
Summary: Tony has a sudden revelation and a fanic attack during a press conference. [Brief, but I hope it's funny.]


**A/N: Here's a little blurpy idea I had while watching Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

 **I thought it was a good movie, even though there were a few things that didn't really fit with the comics. No spoilers, though! ;)**

 **Perspective**

Tony Stark was hosting another press conference.

Normally these things were pretty simple- smile for the cameras, answer the silly reporters' questions, and leave. It really shouldn't have been any different. Fury had cleared Tony and Pepper to release a statement about the Vision. So Pepper called the local media and set up a conference. Tony prepared a speech, Pepper checked it, Steve checked it, Vision checked it, Fury checked it, and it was cleared to be announced.

This was, of course, after Tony and Steve put Mjoinir in several elevators.

That morning was usual as well. Tony got up, got dressed, and got six cups of coffee. Steve made a delicious breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. Bruce served his secret recipe orange-apple-grape-or-something juice. Natasha had vodka in her mocha, and Clint and Thor had a contest to see who could eat the most Poptarts. The blonde thunderer won again, of course.

Not an hour after breakfast, Pepper appeared to drag Tony out to the limo, the brunette grinning and waving all the way. Happy drove them to the conference location, and the security detail moved Pepper and Tony into a side room for makeup and to wait. A team of makeup artists made sure Tony was camera ready, and the billionaire patiently sat through the treatment he was used to enduring.

There was a moment where he snapped at one of the ladies for using the wrong shade of eye liner, but Pepper made sure the frightened woman was taken care of.

Then he was whisked out on stage with a set of flash cards and a familiar instruction of ' _Stick to the_ cards _, Tony._ '

The speech was going smoothly until the billionaire abruptly shut up and went still. His face settled into a frown before stretching into an almost manic grin. His eyes sparkled with delight, and everyone was shocked at his next words.

"I'm a _superhero_..." He whispered reverently, suddenly lost in thought. A very girlish squeal escaped his lips, and he bounced on his heels. "I'm a _superhero_! Guys! Guys, I fly through the _air_ and beat up bad guys! That is so cool! Ohhhh my goooossshhh! I'm officially cool now! What if there's a comic about me? What if...? What if there's a comic about the Avengers!" He squeaked again and made eye contact with one of the men in the front row.

Pepper stood speechless in the back, even as Fury shouted at her through the Bluetooth.

" _Are_ there comics about us? That would be _ammmmaaazing_!" Tony giggled. "Holy hibiscus. I have to check this right now." He whipped out the latest version of the StarkPhone. "Sweet Hallelujah! There is! I don't know who Stan Lee is, but- Oh look! There's fanart too!" The brunette bounced forward and exaggeratedly leaned over the podium to shove his phone towards the first row. He quickly resumed scrolling. "And Fanfiction! Oh, I have to read this later! And the ships!" The man was practically crying tears of joy. "Good mother of fanbases! There are all kinds of ships! I love it!"

Happily, Tony skipped off the stage and jogged to the back of the room. "Pepper! Pepper, I'm a _superhero_! Do you know how many kids would kill to be me? I bet there's toys! Are there toys? People dress up as _me_ for Halloween!"

"Yes, Tony," Pepper shook her head, feeling amused. So he was having this revelation now, huh?

Tony paused again.

"Pepper," he said very seriously. "I live in a tower full of superheroes. I _live_ with _superheroes_! Oh mercy. I know _Captain America_! _Captain America made me breakfast this morning_."

Watching the conference in the tower, Steve blushed.

Tony let out an excited shriek and shook Pepper's arm. "I know superheroes, Pepper! Oh my gosh." He stopped again. Then his face lit up in a million-watt smile. "My best friends are War Machine and the CEO of the biggest company in the world. Ohhh myyyy goooosssshhhh!"

He whooped and pumped his fist in the air.

"My life is _so_ cool!"

 **A/N: I like to think that while Tony is a genius, he's a little slow on the uptake.**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm trying to do the next chapter of Fallen, but Ciel really just doesn't like me.**

 **QUESTION OF THE UPDATE! If you could learn one foreign language, what would it be?!**


End file.
